A New Life
by pft980811
Summary: Twilight was hit by a book, found out that a beautiful alicorn is a demon, and is trying to do everything in her power to try and stop said demon from destroying the world with its power! Lelouch was stabbed by his best friend and lover, Suzaku Kururugi, sent to a magical world filled with horses, turned into a horse, mistaken for a girl and is being chased by girl horses! Suzalulu
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I created this story mostly because there are no My Little Pony Fanfictions that have Suzaku and Lelouch as a pairing. This is for all the people who want Suzalulu in their My Little Pony crossovers! Btw, I have not seen that many episodes of my little pony so please forgive me for my mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or Code Geass, so stop reminding me.**

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Prophecy**

Princess Twilight Sparkle sighed before closing a spell book that she had read before. "Spike!" the little purple dragon appeared nearly instantly.

"Yes, Twilight?" The princess walked by him and grabbed hold of her book bag.

"Come on, we're going to Canterlo-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a book flew from one of the highest shelves in her library and literally smacked her across the face. "What the heck!?" Both the Alicorn and the dragon stared in wide eyed surprise as the book opened up and flipped through its pages. When it came to a stop, there was a page that depicted a dark gray Alicorn with a midnight mane and tail. Twilight stared at what could only be a mare whose beauty was almost greater than that of Princess Celestia herself! The mare was rearing and her dark gray wings had an almost blackish tint at the tips of her feathers. There, on her flank, was a strange bird like symbol. The look of pure anger, terrifying both Twilight and Spike even though it was just a picture, did not mar her beauty one bit.

"Twilight look!" Spike Said as he pointed at the words below. "What does it say?"

Twilight stared at the words before trying to decipher it. "I think it says…_A child with the soul of a king….harnessed the power of the kings and brought destruction and chaos as well as creation and salvation to the world. Angry and alone, the solitary demon will appear, but not as before. The demon shall hide but the Magic of Friendship shall find and kill it. Doom to the demon or doom to the world! And let live Lelo-" _Twilight's voice had risen to nearly a scream by the end of it. She stayed staring at the words before turning her gaze over to Spike. "Do you know what this means Spike!?"

Spike looked confused before lifting up whatever was left of the page next to it, the missing one. "It means that we can't finish the story?"

Twilight nearly fainted from the frustration of it all. "It means that if my friends and I don't find this 'demon' and kill it then the whole world is doomed! I didn't even know that there were such things as demons much less how to kill something! I've never killed anything before! Not even a fly!" Spike then made an "oh" face before he too began to pace.

"Well what if this isn't even in our life times? What if this already passed or it is way off in the future?" This caused Twilight to pause in her pacing and dart over to the book. Her eyes quickly scanned over it before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"It doesn't say anything about the due date."

Spike then shrugged. "I guess there is nothing we can do." This caused Twilight to round on Spike.

"Oh, but we can do something! We can tell Princess Celestia!" And with that, Twilight grabbed spike, tossed him the book before placing him on her back. She raced out the door and, within a stride or two, was up in the air.

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Comments: **

**Yes I know. This is the shortest opening chapter I have ever written. Well, I was just….testing out my crossover skills! Yeah! That's right!**

**Anyways, whoever finds this, I hope you enjoyed this awfully short first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews:**

**PrincessKittyKatz: I've never, EVER thought of a MLP and code geass crossover, but no matter how strange this is actually pretty interesting. Good job! *thumbs up***

**Reply: I actually didn't think a MLP and Code Geass crossover even existed but then I saw a picture of C.C. and Suzaku and Lelouch as ponies on Deviantart then I got curious and that was how I found out about that crossover. I searched and searched but it was all for naught! There were no Suzalulus on there! I was so depressed! Oh well!**

**A/N: I am not sure but I think I am making history because I am making a MLP/Code Geass crossover with Suzalulu! I am tentively saying that it is the first ever. If someone proves me wrong then I will relinquish that title. But then we would all know that you have WAY too much time on your hands.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Code geass nor My Little Pony. I only own the plot. (Hopefully).**

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Leave Quietly and Come In With a Bang!**

Princess Celestia paced nervously in the Grand Hall of her magnificent palace. Her rainbow mane fluttered behind her along with her tail but not even its beauty could calm the anxious guards or princesses that watched their ruler. Soon even Princess Cadance could not take the tension filled silence. "Your Highness, I know that the only reason to gather us all in the same place, at the same time, and at such an important time of the year could only mean something troublesome, but you have yet to tell us what that problem is," Cadance Mi Amore said with a slightly calming tone to her voice. Thankfully, it had a calmed the pacing pony and the rest of the occupants of the room. Princess Luna then decided to stand beside Cadance and gave her sister a somewhat miffed look.

"Yes, sister, tell us why you have decided to rouse me from my sleep earlier than what we agreed on so I can watch you look like the end of the times is on the horizon."

Princess Celestia gave them all a wide eyed stare before she started to pace again. When no one was looking, the ruler of the Crystal Empire gave the ruler of the night a withering glare that did nothing to scare Luna into silence. Finally having enough, Luna began to walk towards the closed doors. "Well, if that is how you are going to be, sister, then I am going back to sleep."

"WAIT!" Celestia shouted while holding a hoof out to her younger sister. Luna paused and gave the princess a blank stare.

"Will you tell us what is going on?"

"Yes!"

Luna made her way back and stood before her sister with an understanding expression. "Big Sister, please….you are scaring everyone here." This caused Celestia to look at Princess Luna with a somewhat scared look as well.

"Okay, fine." Luna nodded approvingly and moved back a few steps while her sister began to take deep breaths and steel her nerve. "Well, I could be wrong…but I think something is going to happen on the day of the Summer Sun Celebration. This year!"

Cadance tilted her head before waving the guards away. As soon as they left, the pink pony turned back to the pony that would be considered her aunt. "What do you mean 'you think'? And what do you 'think' is going to happen?"

"That's the thing!" Celestia said, practically shouting in the large hall. This caused both Princess Luna and Cadance to flinch in surprise. "I don't know what is going to happen and I think it will be _this_ Summer Sun Celebration! It was a few hundred years ago, after the time I locked Luna up in the moon," at the mention of that incident, Celestia lowered her head guiltily towards Luna who merely smiled and shook her head. "I had been in the Royal Library and had a book literally whack me across the head while it fell to the ground. It then opened up a page containing a prophecy about an evil Pegasus pony trying to take over Equestria with the help of a powerful Unicorn. I then looked into it and found out that the two ponies did in fact exist but had not made contact with each other. I was able to thwart their plans before they were even able to make themselves known which is why there aren't any reports about them. During that time, I had kept that book open to the same page but when it was finally over, I decided to look through its contents; just to see what other information was contained in its pages. And, I remembered seeing something that was to be the next prophecy to come true. But then the book closed itself and I was unable to get a good look at it. I was only able to see the face of a beautiful mare and the words 'a demon shall appear'. And now that I remembered that, it turns out I can't find that book!" Celestia finished with a shout and ended up panting.

Luna and Cadance exchanged looks before the pink pony stepped forward cautiously. "Well, we can help you look. What was the name of the book?"

Princess Celestia sighed tiredly before replying "Apocalyptic Prophecies."

The two younger princesses felt their sweat drop before making their way to the closed doors. "Well, let's start looking!" Cadance said.

Just before she reached the doors, they burst open and caused the three princesses to jump back in surprise. There, out of breath and panting, stood Princess Twilight with Spike on her back.

"Princess Celestia! We need your help!"

The already jumpy pony almost let out a scream at the sudden intrusion. "Princess Twilight! At least send a note before you come bursting in! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry, Your Highness, but there is no time for that! This is an emergency! Spike!" At the sound of his name, the dazed dragon snapped out of it and jumped from his seat on the pony's back and held the book up towards the three other princesses. The ruler of Equestria nearly fainted at the sight of the title.

"APOCALYPTIC PROPHECIES!?"

…

"Lelouch…are you really going to go through with this?" Suzaku asked in the dim lighted throne room. Lelouch jumped slightly before turning to look at his now "dead" knight with a small smile playing on his lips. To the brunette, it was just as condemning as if he had said the word "yes". As he let out the breath he had been holding in, he let his eyes slip shut in resignation. This gave the purple eyed emperor time to walk over and place a pale hand on the sad man's cheek. Suzaku's eyes snapped open and he watched as his first love leaned over and say the words he would forever hold dear.

"I love you, Suzaku Kururugi. Please, never forget that."

When the emperor of Britannia pulled back, Suzaku grabbed hold of the hand that lay on his cheek and stared into the eyes that he had always loved. Then, almost like they read each other's mind, they closed their eyes, drew closer, and shared their first kiss. It was small, but passionate and it left the two slightly breathless. To Suzaku, the soft lips were more than he could ever dream of. To Lelouch, those wind chapped lips were softer and smoother than any satin pillow.

After what felt like a small yet meaningful second, the two boys pulled back with small, happy smiles. All too soon, Suzaku let that smile slide off his face. At first, Lelouch did nothing when his green eyed love wrapped his sinewy arms around his shoulders. He then let himself relax and hugged the brunette back; at the beginning, he let himself keep up the now fake smile, but then decided not to lie to himself and let it drop. He closed his amethyst eyes and breathed in the scent that could only be Suzaku.

Since Suzaku was the one to initiate the hug, then he was the one who broke it. He pulled back and watched as Lelouch reluctantly pulled away with his head bowed. Right when the Japanese boy was sure Lelouch was about to start crying, he was surprised when Lelouch merely looked up at him with a pained expression. It was then when Suzaku realized that he hadn't said "I love you" in return.

Just as he opened his mouth to do just that, Lelouch pulled away completely; letting his fingers linger in Suzaku's outstretched hands before stopping any sort of contact. Suzaku could only watch with clenched fists as his love retreated to the door that led to a side room.

"Try not to get hit by any bullets tomorrow, alright Suzaku?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

…

Spike, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance could only watch as Twilight and Celestia paced around the book with renewed nervousness. Finally, the older pony stopped and looked at Twilight.

"Are you sure that this is the page that the book opened to?"

Twilight stopped pacing as well and gave Princess Celestia a firm nod. "Yes, I am absolutely positive."

"And are you sure that there was a page missing when you found it?"

"Yes! And I am also sure that I translated it correctly. Now, Princess! Tell me! What should we do?" Before the white ruler could hash out a hare-brained idea, Princess Luna cut in.

"I think we should think about this rationally." Princess Cadance also cut off either of the off kilter ponies before they could speak.

"I think you two are making this more difficult than it truly is. How about we try to make friends with this demon? And if it turns out to be as troublesome as this book says it will be, we can either put it on probation or turn it to stone as we did Discord." This slightly calmed the nervous ponies who could only look at each other before sighing.

Twilight Sparkle sighed before taking a step back and bowing down to the older princesses. "That is a much sounder plan than what I could come up with. I am so sorry for dropping in like this and causing you all trouble."

Princess Luna moved forward and bent her head low enough to be able to see Twilight in the eye. "It is completely fine, Princess Twilight. We had already been gathered when you came running in. Now," the dark pony said as she straightened up once more. "If there will be no other problems that need to be immediately solved, I will be going back to sleep."

"Yes, of course," Cadance said as she too began to leave the room. "I still need to get a report from Shining Armor on the state of the empire."

At the mention of her brother, Twilight ran past Spike, who barely dodged her, and to Princess Cadance. "Shining Armor's here!?" Cadance smiled at the pony she had foal-sit and shook her head lightly.

"He's actually coming here as we speak. He should be here for the Summer Sun Celebration tomorrow." This caused Twilight to squeal before running out the door and tossing herself into the darkening sky. Princess Celestia and Princess Cadance both glanced down towards Spike with amusement in their eyes as he sighed and began to walk towards the open door.

"Does she always do that?" inquired Celestia as she stood next to the purple dragon.

"When it's about Shining Armor? Yes."

By the time Twilight came back, Cadance had already left and Celestia was just about to offer Spike one of the guest rooms to sleep in for the night.

"I am SO sorry Spike!" The green eyed dragon waved her away before climbing onto Twilight's back.

"It's fine, you can make it up by letting me guard Rarity during the celebration tomorrow." Celestia merely nodded towards the two before moving back inside the Great Hall.

Twilight raised an eyebrow as she flew slowly towards Ponyville. "Why would Rarity need to be protected?"

Spike then scratched his head sheepishly before holding on tightly once more. "Oh, you know…just in case she needs….protecting…" Twilight rolled her eyes before smiling and nodding.

"Oh fine."

"Yay!"

…

The moment she woke up, Twilight was overwhelmed by the amount of things she had to get done.

"Twilight! Are the balloons okay here or should we move them over three paces!?" Twilight barely glanced at the ponies who called her name before going back to Rarity who held up three different patterned cloths for her to choose.

"I don't know, ask Pinkie Pie!"

"Twilight!"

"Twilight!

"Hey Twilight!"

"Your Majesty!"

"Ugh! Enough!"

All of the ponies in the town square turned to look at the young princess like she grew another head. "Hey, Twilight?"

"What!?" Twilight snapped to the little dragon beside her. She then saw the hurt look on his face and quickly realized her mistake.

"I—I'm sorry Spike, I just," Twilight began before she was interrupted by Applejack.

"Hey, everypony," the orange colored pony said. "Maybe we should let the princess rest. You know, like, de-stressify or something."

"Yeah! Yeah! And we can all try to do what we can to make this the best SUMMER SUN CELEBRATION EVER!" Pinkie Pie added while practically screaming in the end.

Rarity then trotted up to their friend and nudged her towards her home. "Go on, darling; we'll handle it from here."

"Yeah, just leave it to us!" Rainbow Dash said while kicking a cloud that came too close.

"Thanks guys," Twilight said as she began to walk towards her home. From there, she watched as the sun crossed the sky and her friends ran to and fro in order to prepare for the celebration. Soon, it was time to gather in the Town Hall of Ponyville and await Princess Celestia to appear with her glorious sun.

Being a princess, Twilight was able to get herself and her friends into the waiting room with Celestia and all the other princesses. She was quite glad to see that the ruler of Equestria had calmed some since yesterday. She did not want her friends to know about the demon unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Are you ready, Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked the princess as she stood with her sister. Before Celestia could get a word in, though, Twilight let out a high pitched squeal before tackling the white unicorn that stood next to Princess Cadance.

"SHINING ARMOR!"

"Haha, Twily!"

"I'm so glad that you made it!" Twilight said while giving her older brother another hug. This caused Shining Armor to laugh and pull back away.

"I almost didn't, but I decided that I hadn't seen you so long. That and Cadance said that you absolutely missed me and such."

Twilight then launched herself back at the white unicorn before mouthing the words "thank you" to the pink princess who merely shook her head and smiled.

…

Lelouch stared up at the sky while vaguely listening to Nunnally as she spoke beside him. When her face came into view, he suddenly had the urge to reach up to her and hug her. Yet, when he found himself trying to do just that, he realized that he couldn't bring himself up.

He wished that Suzaku was also there. If only to tell Nunnally that it was all going to be okay for him. When he saw her pick up his hand he wanted to rip it away from her. _Don't, Nunnally. You'll get yourself dirty, _Lelouch thought to himself as he watched her clutch at his bloody hand.

_Suzaku…we did it…we saved the world…right…?_

…_I destroy…_

…_the world…_

…_.and create it…._

"…_a new…"_

Suzaku could only watch as the man he loved died in his sister's arms. In a way, his own love…his own heart, died along with him.

…

The conversation going on inside the waiting room was silenced when the crowd outside began to speak rather loudly.

"_Hey what is that?"_

"_Is it part of the ceremony?"_

"_Probably, and I think it is a pretty awesome light show!"_

Applejack quickly poked her head out before jerking it back in and slamming the door behind her. "Alright, even though it looks cool I really don't think that that light show was in the Events List."

Twilight nodded her head towards her pony friends and darted over to the door. "Come one, girls, let's go see what's going on. Princess Celestia," At the mention of her name, the princess looked towards the young Alicorn with trust. "We'll try to handle the problem if it's _that _pony."

The ruler of Equestria nodded before smiling. "Do take care, Twilight." The purple Alicorn nodded as well before running out the door; plainly ignoring the confused faces of her friends.

"Come on girls."

As she ran through the crowds of awed ponies, Twilight grew confident. She felt that, with her friends and the power of friendship, she could do anything. And it stood strong even when she saw the light show herself. It was beautiful. Like the shiniest, most colorful comet that had ever crossed the sky. The only thing that bothered her was that it was coming towards Ponyville.

"Hey Twilight, is it just me or is that thing not slowing down?" Applejack said as she took a step back. The Alicorn princess spared her a glance before turning back to the blazing ball of light before her. They all had a second to move out of the way after Twilight's eyes widened and she screamed the order to duck. Some fell onto their bellies (this included Twilight and her friends) while others ran towards their home or into alleyways.

As the comet-like-thing blazed over their heads, all the ponies could practically feel the heat rolling of the thing. It felt like their skin was boiling one second and, after a full on moment, the next they are holding onto anything for dear life as the winds that came after the comet blasted through. After it was all over, not even the energetic Pinkie Pie felt like moving. It was only when a bright light appeared did they even bothered to lift their heads to see the sight. And what a sight it was.

A colorful explosion occurred but the sound lagged behind for a good thirty seconds before it boomed across Ponyville and probably all across Equestria. The shocking silence that came after it all was practically louder than the explosion itself.

"Did….did that really just happen?" asked Rainbow Dash as she shakily tried standing before falling back down on her rump.

"Darlings…is that….a giant…dust cloud coming towards us!?" Rarity exclaimed as her eyes widened from her place on the floor. Twilight took one look at it before shooting up.

"Oh no…"

Twilight closed her eyes and waited for the darkness to engulf both her and her friends.

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Comments:**

**Hello!**

**Now I know what you're thinking. 'What the heck?' 'You mean you're no dead?' 'Is the zombie apocalypse starting!?'**

**Now I can assure you all that I have been alive. Just….busy….**

**Now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and have the patience to wait for the next one.**

**Now Review?**


End file.
